


Back With You Again

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Reunions, the diamond day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin welcomes Arthur back and from now on they will be together forever. As it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back With You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Created for The Diamond Day (5/13)
> 
> [ On my tumblr here](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/85607765445/back-with-you-again-merthur-reunion-created-for)


End file.
